Violet Eyes: X
by Astral Firefly
Summary: ... I'm back! Veteran SRMTHFG writer here to make a comeback!


**Violet Eyes: X**

**The Seventh Monkey**

_Well it's been two years! Name's Astral, some of you might remember me, other's wont, it's been such a long time :O You could say I'm one of those "Veteran SRMTHFG" authors hoping to make a comeback, so here is my comeback 3_

_Note: This story is an alternate version to the very old, and sincerely crappy, "Violet Eyes". It's much more... complex than it's previous, and I caution you on that. If more mature stories are not for you, then I point you in the direction of the original story._

**Chapter 1**

**Unknown Savior**

High up above Shuggazoom City and the planet, the Citadel Of Bone floated in the dark eternity of space, the light from the far-away sun shining down on its grey exterior, making it look guant and intimidating. It may have looked empty-of-life from the outside, but inside, something was just starting to wake up. A pair of purple eyes snapped open with an almost abnormal glow and narrowed at the sight in front. The cold, gray and jagged walls of the room, that along with this stasis capsule, was holding her prisoner in this god-forsaken place of fear and hatred.

But now, she didn't know how it had happened, she was awake and able to see for the first time since before she could remember anything clearly. The stasis she was sleeping under the influence of must have somehow malfunctioned and awoken her from that everlasting, cold and dark slumber. Now, though... she had a much more important goal than to wonder how she had been awoken, and that was to safely get out of this horrible and frightening citadel alive. One thing that she could remember, was the huge, gaunt-faced skeleton man that had proclaimed himself a king. He was the one responsable for that almost endless sleep she had been put into. She knew without the slightest second thought that he may have already know that her consious presence was now polluting the air of his citadel. She had to move fast before his slimy, slick and sharp-clawed minions (better known as the formless) came on the prowl for her, to retrieve and put her back into place, or on the other hand, attack and kill.

She pulled out of the plug that was holding her inside the capsule with a sharp tug on the rim of the doors, and her back came loose from it. After shaking off some of the strange, goopy liquid that had since before, being inside the capsule with her, surrounding her. Shaking it away had brought an almost non-existant sensation to her left arm. She looked down at it, and saw that the shoulder was party detatched, wires hanging loosely from it, and dried speckles of blood on the metal. She remembered she had broken her arm before she had ever been placed into the stasis tube. There had been the long fall down the abyss, then the painful crash on a rock that had thankfully been jutting out of the side of the wall to break her fall. She shook her head, ridding herself of that horrible memory then she stepped out and walked straight across the room quickly. The rocky wall in front of her seemed to shiver slightly, and then burst open into an arched doorway, allowing her to pass through. Though, what was on the other side of the doorway made her stop dead in her tracks and stare into the emptiful eyes of a formless minion.

Hours later, there was the sound of a gunshot and a wall breaking through. Out sprang the pink monkey that had escaped the stasis capsule and then began falling quickly down towards the planet below. The flying citadel above continued its course, as formless gathered at the broken wall, staring down at the monkey with those empty and forbidding eyes. The monkey looked straight back up at them, now seeing a dark shadow creep up behind them, two red eyes glowing in its dark, silhouetted figure, glaring down at her.

"Skeleton King..." she growled as she carried on falling. His eyes flashed, and she could just make out a wicked smile curling around his mean and boney face. She fell through the first cloud and the citadel was wiped from her sights. The intense heat from falling through the atmosphere was beginning to get to her, the metal on her body was glowing an orange light, and the pink fur was beginning to singe, along with the black fur on her chest and head. She told herself that it would be alright, and as soon as she hit the water in the ocean, the heat and the pain would stop.

The blue blanket that was the ocean outside Shuggazoom city was coming up even faster, and as quickly as the little monkey could, she prepared herself for the plunge. Barely ten seconds later, she had hit the cold water and a huge splash rose up, like a huge fountain in the middle of the ocean, catching the the glow from the spotlights that were atop buildings, and lighting the water up light blue. It looked almost like a crystal tower.

The water fell back into its place after a few seconds, but the monkey had began sinking down into the dark fathoms, flailing her arms to try and swim. As her own eyesight became dark, ( the lack of oxygen was dizzying) something large caught around her foot, and she was dragged along with it into the darkness of the water.

* * *

The Super Robot was a large warrior of iron that stood dormant in the middle of the middle of Shuggazoom City. However, today it stood battling with a large creature. A slobbering, slug-like being with claws that it was using to pull itself across the ground, digging deep trenches into the cement. The six beings inside the Super Robot, five robotic monkeys of signature different colours, and one jet-haired boy, were trying with all their might to keep the beast away from the populated sector of the city. The less casualties while fighting these monsters, the better. 

When it looked as though the robot was about to come out on top, and claim a victory against the creature, it sprang back with an unbelievable speed and force, and knocked the large iron knight to the concrete, and all those inside hit the back of their controlling posts with an almost bone-shattering force. The creature continued to pound on the robot, shaking it and sending nerve-racking, crashing noises through it.

"You know what I think?" called the red monkey. By name he was SPRX-77, but it was far too long-winded for the rest of the team to say, so they called him Sprx, pronounced "Sparks".

"How can anyone possibly know what _you_ think!" cried the gold monkey from her post, controlling the robot's right foot. By her voice, she was obviously female, the lone female member on the team to be exact. Aside from that one of the loudest. Her name was Nova.

Sprx turned his head to look up at the display screen in front of him, seeing her face twisted into an odd, glaring look. "Well, that one time we were alone, I'm pretty sure that we both knew what we were thinking..." Sprx said, grinning. His expression vanished a second later, in reaction to Nova looking the feircest he'd ever seen her look; eyes of fire, and looking as though she'd do just about anything to somehow jump through the screen and murder him. "Point taken..." Sprx squeeked. She just looked away sourly.

"Gibson, statistics!" she called. The blue monkey in the hand opposite of Sprx jumped slightly, then hammered on the control pad in front of him.

"Lets see." He said to himself, but clearly so the rest of the team could hear. "Judging by our current situation, we have a sixty percent chance of attaining more damage, an eighty percent chance of being defeated, and a ninety-nine percent chance of all meeting horrible, gruesome and violent deaths."

Gibson looked up at the display screens, which now showed every other member of the team staring down at him. Some, like Otto, the green monkey, wide-eyed, and others, such as Sprx, with a half-pissed off, half amused look on his face.

"Well that just makes us all feel better, asshole." he smirked. Gibson flushed slightly.

"Yes, well, statistics _are_ statistics, Sprx. Oh by the way, you have incoming slime bomb!" Gibson said, pointing ahead of him. Sprx turned just in time to have his sector of the robot thoroughly shaken, and some brown-green colour goup burst through the loose seams of the metal, which should have been fixed by a certain green monkey.

"... Otto, this automatically makes you a TWIT." He yelled at the screen above him. The green monkey shrugged and grinned.

Another huge shockwave sent the robot tumbling straight after, and the ugly creature advanced on them. "See? See!? What did I tell you all? WHAT did I tell you all?" Sprx growled at the others. "Fire missiles! FIRE the freaking missiles! But did you listen!? No! Did you hell! I also said we we all screwed, did I not? YES, I DID. AND WE ARE. GOOD JOB, TEAM, MAGNIFICENT WORK!"

"SHUT UP, SPRX!" Nova thundered; maybe the monster took her screech as a challenge, because it roared back twice as loud. Nova spun around, eye twitching slightly. "Aw, crap..." it lunged towards the Super Robot, knocking down anything, clumsily, in it's way, and shreiking. The team knew one thing - they were in trouble.

"Not good..." Chiro, the leader and the only human on the team mumbled, frowning deeply. "GIBSON! Get us out of here!"

"I-- I mean, Chiro, you dont understand, all power is down!" Gibson spluttered, desperately punching keys in front of him on the dashboard. Chiro's expression grew anxious. There had to be something, there _had_ to be!!

The creature lunged, and if it hadn't been for something that had aprehended it, they Hyper Force would have met a mean end. Antauri, the black and white monkey, was the only one who had not looked away in fright when the monster had jumped towards them, thus being the only one to see, vaguely, what had stopped it, and what had made it topple to it's side. He purred to himself, wondering. "What was that?" he watched as the figure of their savior fell down behind the monster, out of their site, and presumably crashed as hard as it's target had. "It looked... like..."

"We're alive?!" Otto's voice boomed throughout the robot, echoing, interrupting Antauri's thoughts. "We're actually _alive_? What the he-- what _happened_?!"

The rest of the team looked up, looking quite relieved and startled, even, that they were still alive and breathing. They began to question, chattering all at once, wondering the same as Otto. While the others continued, Chiro looked up at the screen in front of him, exchanging glances with the wise black and white monkey. He was quick to read the expression on his face, and Antauri so far, had been the only one not to quiz what had just occured; Chiro was smart enough to know exactly what had happened, and something was telling him, that Antauri had seen someone or something trip their opponent.

Chiro nodded, his jet black hair swinging in front of his eyes, then back again, as he got from his chair and left his post. The chance of the threat somehow regaining it's conciousness this early-on deemed unlikely, and Antauri, or even Gibson would have stopped him by now if it wasn't so. Chiro, though, was going to see what had saved them.

* * *

Down the lift, through the doors, out into the open air of Shuggazoom City. Chiro was faced with the sight of the fallen beast, and the damage it had done to their city. It would of course, be a quick repair. Shuggazoom's Clean-Up team always were fast to recover what beauty the streets had and was lost while they battled. 

He stepped forwards, looking from left to right as people poured slowly from the buildings to inspect the sight also, but he was stopped by a tug on his sleeve, and the hand responsible was Gibson's. "Chiro..." he murmured, quietly, looking ahead of the boy. "Do you think it's wise to head out after what has just happened? Whatever might have stopped it from dismantling the Super Robot could still, on a percentage of eight, on a one-to-ten scale, prehaps be yet another enemy?"

Chiro considered Gibson's words for a moment, then shook his head after thinking it through for a minute or two. "I think Antauri wouldn't have allowed any of us out of the robot, if he sensed any kinda threat at all." Chiro replied, smartly. "Besides, the robot's defences are messed with, Gibson, if it is some other threat, then we're better to kick it's rear the good old fashioned way."

"Agreed, Chiro." Gibson said, nodding. The boy smiled, and continued forward down the battered street.

They examined the monster; it was certainly dead, or, at least, unconcious. It was huge from their point of view now, because, inside the robot, because of it's gigantic height, everything always looked smaller. What they found though, was beyond anything they could have possibly dreamed, or, what either Gibson or Chiro could have believed.

Scrap metal, twisted badly in all shapes, yet, this model in front of them which they had found, was dead familiar. A robot monkey, a slight difference in design and colour coordination, but a robot monkey nonetheless. Chiro was stunned, and Gibson was more stunned, both for their own seperate reasons.

"Man...!" Chiro knelt down, and reached out a hand towards the wrecked model. This was the first time he had seen another in quite some time, but, just not in this state. He was stopped from touching it by Gibson. "Gibs', what's--?" Chiro paused, frowned at the blue simian's expression. His jet eyes showed a smaller than normal white pupil, a frown curved over it - a frown of confusion, a frown of surprise.

"What in the name of..." Gibson started, whispering; sounded awed.

"What is it?" Chiro asked. He received no reply at first, the monkey just shook his head. "Well, come on! What is that?"

"Seventh..." Gibson again shook his head, his breathing had slowed considerably, he put a hand to his brow and whiped. "Uh- Chiro, please call for the rest of the team... now!"

Even though he was the leader of the team, Chiro was not one to disobey an order from someone who had tackled crimes across the universe longer than he. He looked back towards their towering robot, and took the comm. from his jacket, "All units report to the outside, threat tackled, but..." the boy glanced back at Gibson again, who was knelt beside the wrecked, clearly offline, model robot monkey they had found, "Gibson's found something..."

He left it on that note.

* * *

It took them a while to get out there, and Gibson had whizzed in and out of the robot faster than it took all of them to get out even once. He brought back with him, an operating table, or at least that's what he claimed it was. He and Otto always used it for repairs. Sprx called it the "Fixamabobulator". You could always trust Sprx to come up with a random name for a high tech mini-operating and repairing theatre, or trust him at least to come up with something that would play with Gibson's nerves. 

The blue monkey had told them to steer clear of where he was working. That serious look on his face was even enough to make Otto comply, let alone Sprx and the other more, say, "simple-minded" members, as he put it. That completely and utterly arose an argument between Sprx and Nova, about which one was more simple minded. Surprisingly, they had both completely ignored Gibson's insult.

Gibson had quite bluntly stated behind they're backs that it should keep them busy at least, and nobody was going to disagree.

The Cheif of Science had also told Chiro to stay hushed about the model he had seen, but hadn't said why. All he had said was "I dont want to get the rest of the Hyperforce's hope's up, let it rest on that until later," before he dissapeared behind a screen he had put out to work on the model. Chiro was left to mull it over several times in his head, sitting on the edge of the they're gigantic robot's foot.

'_That thing, that monkey, whatever or wherever it's from, saved us though...' _became the last thought to play on the Team Leader's mind, as he thought back to how it had swung down from out of nowhere...

Antauri was behind him, deep in meditation, levitating in a trance just a few meters above the ground. Otto was said beside him, fiddling with a small contraption on his knee. Pulling nuts and bolts out of it, putting them back in, whacking it with all his might from time to time with a "Work! Dumb thing...", and, Sprx and Nova's debate carried on loudly a few meters away.

All Chiro could think about though, was the model. Mandarin, the evil, tainted ex-leader of the Hyperforce was one thing, but... where had that model come from? He was far too confused to think straight, it left him straying far from a beleivable answer.

He was brought back to his senses a few hours later, when Gibson emerged from behind the screen, goggles slapped firm around his eyes, and covered in black grease. "Chiro!" he called and the boy looked up quickly. "Couldn't get me a cloth from the kitchens upstairs, could you?" Chiro's expression fell again, and Gibson must have read it like a book, but smiled anyway. "I promise, it wont take very long, I just need to clean up the oil, run some safety checks, then be done with it..."

Chiro sighed. "Alright, Gibson." He said, standing up. "If you say so..." He wasted no time in running up the stairs, wondering around the kitchen, searching every cupboard, practically ransacking the place, when eventually, he found it under the sink. As he straightened up and made to walk back towards the doors, loud shreiks came from outside, rattling the spine of the Super Robot and making Chiro pause. "What the--!"

All five of the monkey's burst through the doors, Gibson and Antauri whittering frantically at the others, who were literally chasing each other's tails while they squabbled with each other. Chiro could only watch, confused, as they all ran under his feet.

Gibson, however, paused in front of him. "Chiro, I'm very sorry, but thanks to these three loons, I've been forced to leave the equipment down on the ground..." he jittered quickly, Chiro nodded in return. "I promise I will be down in a second, just be sure to leave the cloth on the side, and dont touch the model!"

He ran off on his hands and feet as fast as he could, leaving Chiro standing outside the kitchen. The boy hung the cloth over his shoulder, and shrugged.

"No problem...!" He called to the blue monkey as he dissapeared around the corner, thanking Chiro in advance. The boy was left to walk downstairs, though, unknowing of what was about to happen...


End file.
